


Voyeur

by Neroli66



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash ahead!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-24
Updated: 2005-10-24
Packaged: 2019-09-15 14:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neroli66/pseuds/Neroli66
Summary: Simon, with Mal bent over his exam table....watching Jayne watch them through the window. If that line disturbs you, go no further.





	Voyeur

**Author's Note:**

> Smut, not beta'd, purely written for my own enjoyment.

Simon thrust himself firmly into Mal's ass, savoring the tight warmth as Mal's breath hitched in pleasure. Lazily he trailed one hand down Mal's spine while the other held him steady at the hip. He loved seeing the Captain pinned helplessly between him and the exam table...loved it when Mal let him take control.

When Mal was in command he usually closed his eyes so he could wallow in the sensations, but when he was in command he preferred watching the taunt line of Mal's back and the smooth in and out of his penis between Mal's perfectly rounded buttocks.

He started to rotate his hips slowly when Mal moaned in protest over his lengthy pause, softly murmuring that he had only been enjoying the view. A soft chuckle escaped Mal's lips before he retorted that a little less looking and a little more action would be appreciated.

Simon pushed firmly down between Mal's shoulder blades to get him to tilt forward enough so he could hit his prostate and then it only took a few moments to settle into a rhythm that had Mal gasping for air.

A slight shiver ran through Simon as he realized that they were being watched. Careful not to break his rhythm, he glanced up cautiously through the bangs that had fallen over his eyes. He knew that part of the appeal to fucking Mal in the infirmary was the chance that they would be seen. Although he wasn't sure how he felt about actually being caught screwing the Captain.

As his brain registered that the pair of eyes hungrily looking in on them belonged to Jayne, Simon tossed his head back to look the large mercenary head on. His eyes locked with Jayne's in an unspoken challenge.

Jayne gazed back at him, his eyes dark with desire...and no remorse at being caught watching them. Simon was strangely pleased by that. He felt himself harden even more under Jayne's lust filled gaze as he ran a hand possessively up Mal's spine to tangle firmly in his hair.

With a faint smile curling his lips he started to thrust harder into Mal, keeping his eyes locked with Jayne's. A strong fission of desire rippled through him as Jayne gave a feral smile and reached down to unzip his pants and pull out his cock, his strong fingers stroking in time to Simon's thrusts.

He felt his own hand creeping around Mal's waist to grasp the other man's penis, skillfully matching pace with Jayne as he started to jerk Mal off.

He watched as Jayne planted his other hand against the glass and leaned towards them, his warm breath misting the cool glass slightly. Simon wondered what it would feel like to have that hot breath puffing against his flesh. He could feel Mal starting to tighten under him as he approached his climax, his breath becoming more ragged.

As he felt Mal's hot come spill over his hand, Jayne's own release flowed pearly white over his tanned fingers. Simon gave a sharp cry of pleasure as Jayne wickedly licked the come off his hand before collapsing sweaty and spent across Mal's back.

When he lifted his head again to look for a towel to clean up the mess Jayne was gone.  



End file.
